It is known to provide a mirror assembly that has an electro-optic, such as an electrochromic, reflective element. Such variable reflectance electrochromic reflective elements have an electrochromic medium, such as a solid polymer matrix (SPM) electrochromic or electrochemichromic medium or the like, disposed between two substrates having electrically conductive surfaces opposing and contacting the electrochromic medium.